


亚特兰蒂斯人会梦到摩羯吗？

by DeniseFanta



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 亚瑟摸鱼日常





	亚特兰蒂斯人会梦到摩羯吗？

在无数个夏天里加斯都热衷于偷偷翘了泰坦的班躲到慈悲礁去避暑。由于他从不休圣诞假，格雷森倒也对他的夏季偷懒睁一只眼闭一只眼。曼哈顿中心汽车尾气蒸腾的柏油马路炙烤着反射率高到爆表的玻璃摩天楼，加斯往那儿一站，撒把盐和胡椒就能上桌了。他随时都得提防自己在战斗中脱水晕倒，不管最终是谁把他的高密度身体搬回泰坦塔，在高温天气下显然都不怎么人道——这个角色多半是唐娜，也只有这位亚马逊姑娘能毫不费力地扛起亚特兰蒂斯人身体的重量一路背回塔大气都不喘了。他在夏天需要整日整日地泡在冷水里维持他的正常体温使脑子不被烧坏。夏天的他是个麻烦。  
对于亚瑟来说，这件事情的麻烦之处在于灯塔里多了个来蹭饭的小孩儿。加斯在他那儿不是窝在空调房里把自己拧成无脊椎动物似的一团睡一整天，就是跑到沙滩上找个海水冲得到的地方躺尸，不到饭点叫不醒。亚瑟懒得指责他的生活方式，但亚瑟乐于拿他的火热滚烫的手贴在加斯冰冰凉凉的右手上，捂热了再翻个面继续贴。加斯要是还有那个力气睁开眼睛和亚瑟扯皮，他至多也只会从喉咙里发出一阵像警戒中的小猫般的低吼。亚特兰蒂斯的年轻王子根本不可能知道此时的他看起来不仅没有威慑力反而还使人起了想把他搂在怀里结结实实地揉几把的欲望。  
亚瑟当然没有无聊到上上下下仔仔细细地揩他一把油，家里多了个人，他多了许多家务要做（而加斯，作为一个白吃白喝的房客，却丝毫没有承担相应家务的意识，反而以一个刚睡醒的人能做到的最振振有词的语气辨驳道：“也许你在陆地上的普通家庭里活了二十六年才当上国王，而我可是在亚特兰蒂斯当了大半辈子的王子了。”亚瑟竟然觉得有理有据十分信服）。不过当他闲下来时也会去戳弄一番夏眠的小王子，毕竟睡到骨头都软了的加斯挥手拍开他的时候字面意义的像一只章鱼舞动着它的触手，特别有意思。  
加斯不像亚瑟有一半陆地血统的加持，为了降低新陈代谢带来的蒸发量而像个婴儿一样保持每天十六个小时的睡眠完全是下下之策。加斯的本意是如果不能搬到北极圈，那就住到冰箱里去（他们家的可是双开门的呢——）。被亚瑟断然拒绝。加斯在烈日炎炎里昼伏夜出（甚至晚上也不那么凉快），去最近的麦当劳在店员和顾客们的诡异注视下消费了一后备箱量的冰块——久而久之镇上的人都认识他了，因为他赊账记的名字是亚瑟库瑞，他们都管他叫“管灯塔的远房侄子”——把冰载回家后倒进浴缸里躺进去，亚瑟推门进去以为自己误闯了一个亚特兰蒂斯器官交易现场，差点吓到厥过去把门给拽下来。  
当然加斯也有完全清醒的时候——当他的脑子浸在新鲜海水里他可就回到了无敌状态了。说到底他们两个为什么都不回亚特兰蒂斯呆着？加斯呆在水里时快活得和玩水的小盐（salty）有得一拼，如果吩咐他去遛狗（顺带一提这是他唯一乐意做的“家务”），几乎每次都会一人一狗湿漉漉地回来，在门口的地板上留下两串从前庭里弄脏的脚印等着亚瑟去清理。亚瑟估计加斯和小盐玩接球游戏时都是往海里扔的球——以他的臂力，扔到公海都不成问题。而小盐，这只至今品种不明初步推测是金毛的普通地球狗——拜加斯得当的训练所赐，健壮得足以去和小氪打一架。  
基于此事实，亚瑟撵着他给海滩急救中心打电话找份救生员的暑假兼职，一个二十好几的大小伙子总不能天天躺在家里地板上醉生梦死吧？加斯抗议，亚瑟反对他的抗议。加斯虽然位居万人之上，但终究也在这一人之下了——他拿亚瑟没辙，表面热忱地投了简历，回到家转脸就把电话话筒成天挂起期待着永远不要来面试通知。可毕竟联络上慈悲礁唯一一位灯塔管理员不是件难事儿，加斯只能一边给自己眼睛上的疤敷防水遮瑕霜一边以愤恨的眼神注视亚瑟（因为他一个不当心就可能真的用眼神把亚瑟轰飞所以他还是很克制的）。他敢保证自己在面试时表现得像个高中辍学的暑假赶紧找份来钱快的工作攒钱给女友堕胎的二流子（但谁又能说得准亚瑟有没有暗搓搓告诉人家他毕业于哪所世界排名第十九的苏格兰名校呢——亚瑟一向自豪于此），可由于人事部的那个小老太太喜欢极了他这个漂亮小孩儿举荐人又是那个亚瑟库瑞立即大笔一挥当场录用还马上给他安排了明天的上岗培训。  
“好极了。”加斯翻了个白眼，尽管骑自行车回家的路上他做了全套防晒可他还是差点被烤熟。“现在来见证君主专制的弊病吧奥林，你的不切实际的独断专行不单使我需要每天都上个遮瑕盖掉疤以免吓到陆地人，而且还得随时担心需不需要去厕所补个妆，更可怕的是这是份根本不需要你穿贴身泳裤以外衣物的工作所以麻烦您请告诉我一下我要把我的粉和粉刷放哪里？”  
“那这样，你可以天天戴墨镜遮住你的紫眼睛，然后对别人说那两道是你的面部纹身，我敢保证任何人都不敢找你麻烦。”亚瑟骑得比他快多了，在路口停下来等他，“海滩上还是有挺多爱找茬的小流氓的——记得给姑娘留电话号码时放聪明点，别被什么狂热追求者盯上——”  
“你真的是在担心海风暴没法搞定几个连正儿八经抢劫都不敢的小混混，亚瑟，”他问道，“还是重点是别给姑娘们留号码？”  
“你懂我什么意思。”亚瑟露齿一笑，海报明星一样的金发在太阳底下闪闪发光。“我可不希望谁吻你脖子的时候发现上头有鳃——”  
“噢亚瑟，这是自从我来这以后听过你说的最甜的一句话了。”加斯停下车面对亚瑟，“只恐怕我还没那个机会和谁亲热就会就地脱水倒地身亡了。”  
亚瑟咯咯笑着踩起脚蹬子，全然不顾加斯被落下多远，他们就这样用两种截然不同的速度开始竞争——亚瑟已经给他放水了，可赋闲在家近一个月的加斯拼了老命还是追不上他。等一等，加斯连喊他停下的力气都快没了。他们朝着岸边的灯塔，身边飞过好几只海鸥。  
——列车的声音由远及近，闪耀着白光的海鸥划过天际。七月的日子在海风和自行车铃里晃晃荡荡慢慢悠悠地翻过最后一页——他们正骑行在海边通往灯塔的小径上。

 

第二天加斯回来得比亚瑟预想的早，他出门遛狗推开门时，他的小王子站在门口，凉帽下的小白脸被晒成了西班牙阳光里收获的西红柿。小盐奔过去扑腾他，他蹲下去把脸埋在它凉凉的皮毛里。  
“所以，怎么着？”亚瑟松开小盐的牵引绳，让它和加斯滚作一团。“我以为你会到下午才回来。”  
“你觉得我会不知道溺水急救的正确操作吗。”小盐在朝着加斯翻肚皮，加斯于是挠挠它。  
“什么？”  
“我在穿小短裤的时候就被迪克逼着练CPR了为什么今天还要浪费时间干这种事情——”  
“抱歉？”  
“顺带一提那是二代们的入行标准课业，我从十二岁起就很专业，好吗。”他略带阴郁地瞟了亚瑟一眼，亚瑟起了鸡皮疙瘩，“为什么我要被一个业余吸气种救生员吼着哪里做得不对？”  
“在求职路上遇到挫折是很平常的事，加斯，”他今天没把疤给盖上——他被说服了使用那个亚瑟根本没过脑子胡编乱造的“小时候养猫被抓了留了疤所以现在养狗”设定（那两道呈异常工整抛物线状的平行伤疤怎么看也不会是一只emo陆地家养哺乳动物的手笔）——亚瑟蹲下用食指戳了戳他的眉心，“小王子，你的黑暗面在跑出来。”  
“人工呼吸，尼普顿的胡子啊，竟然是人工呼吸。”加斯拍开亚瑟的手，“我完全可以在溺水者需要人工呼吸之前就救下他们——我游泳速度比跑车还快；就算我赶不上也可以远程造出一个空气泡泡；就算空气泡泡来不及我还有生物电可以作为心脏起搏器。随便你说我是骄傲还是怎样，但是这就是事实，奥林，你也许会用这种嘴对嘴的方式拯救落水女性（注意我说的是女性），对于我而言我有一万套比人工呼吸效率更高的救援方案——你为什么觉得我舍弃那些选择人工呼吸是对的选择？”  
“为什么你一生气就要管我叫奥林？”  
“你又为什么要转移话题？”加斯低下头抿了抿嘴唇，“听着，亚瑟，我不想吵架…”  
“我知道。”亚瑟拍了拍他，动作近似于温柔地拍了拍小盐的脑袋。“那这样，既然我们已经说谎了那不如就继续下去，说你有严重的洁癖不能接受陌生人之间的唾液交换。”  
“你觉得会有人信吗？”加斯的脸拧巴成一团，像是放在盒子里颠久了的糯米糍粑，“亚瑟，我觉得我们有空要去检查一下你的脑子。它很有可能是进水了，这又有谁能说得准呢。”  
“不过你确实自从学会魔法后就没有再练过cpr了吧？”亚瑟看着他，“这样，不如你当我现在浑身上下不止脑子都进水了，然后给我做个人工呼吸，我来评估一下你的技术是否退步了。”他闭上眼睛。加斯担忧地看着他：  
“陛下请允许我离开一下去联系镇子上的医生。”

 

在有的夜晚加斯会突然从睡梦中醒来，不出意外的话亚瑟应当是搂着他入睡的。他们俩是大勺子与小勺子，他的国王热衷于怀里这一坨体温偏低的生物。他醒来会在亚瑟的手掌上画圈，拨弄金发男人的手指盘算着他还能在这里呆上几天。如果他走了，夏天就结束了——他们俩的夏天，都结束了。他要回到塔里继续工作，亚瑟也用完了自己的避暑假回到亚特兰蒂斯去听图拉执政埋怨他有多么懒政怠政——图拉知道他们的夏日小小幽会。她也知道在许许多多飞驰而过的日子里他们所拥有的只有这短短的一个半月。所以你应该明白他们为什么不回亚特兰蒂斯了吧。  
夏季的末尾无可避免的带着一些感伤的调子，加斯用手指摩挲着亚瑟的手掌时叹着气。轮船走了又来，浪花来了又去，日历一页一页地撕。日复一日年复一年。无数的夏天又溜走了一个。  
“嘿，”亚瑟轻轻地说，“小鱼。睡不着？”  
“我做了噩梦。”加斯随口胡诌。“你告诉过我的摩羯，我刚刚梦到了个差不多的东西。黄眼睛放着光，两只螺纹犄角冲着天上。你觉得那玩意能用来叉鱼吗？水里的山羊吃海草吗？”  
“——你是不是晒太多太阳脑子糊涂了？”他的语气有气无力，一个吻轻轻软软地落到了加斯的鳃上。加斯小小的激灵了一下。“快睡——”

但来日方长，他们都还年轻，加斯的爸爸能活三百岁那他也可以——  
“你好热（you are so hot），亚瑟。”  
“——我当然知道我有多辣，谢谢，现在快睡。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 加斯在苏格兰上大学那阵还穿苏格兰小短裙呢……没有明确提到哪一所，我写的是爱大。  
> 就我读到的看来亚特兰蒂斯人寿命和人类一样吧，但不知道为什么加斯亲爹能活300+，他们那个种族是真的很挂  
> 我觉得摩羯很酷是因为山羊是撒旦的象征然后鱼是耶稣的信物……（完全题外话）


End file.
